<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Forest by Imnotagirl0raboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321771">In The Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotagirl0raboy/pseuds/Imnotagirl0raboy'>Imnotagirl0raboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotagirl0raboy/pseuds/Imnotagirl0raboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow our protag as they go thew becoming the newest proxy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I am pretty new to this but if you like it comment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear and anger blinded my rationality as I bolted out the door of my home. Angry shouting chased me out as I fled. I let my legs carry me out to the nearby forest as I weaved through the trees. I did not stop until my lungs were burning, tears stung my eyes, and my legs felt like putty. I finally decided to rest once I felt I was a good distance away and sat down on a moss-covered rock. As I catch my breath I look through my backpack for something to eat or drink. Pulling out a half-empty bottle of water I quickly chug it down. I finally calm down and look at my surroundings. All I see are trees and forests. I do not see my neighborhood, I must have gone deep into the woods. The uneasy feeling of being watched wash over me as I notice how oddly someone else in the forest but the only sound I hear is the crunching leaves under my boots. quiet it is. I get up and wander deeper into the forest being careful and listen for something or The feeling of being watched never leaves me as I go deeper and deeper into the woods. Before I know it it’s dark and cold.<br/>
As I walk I find a path and follow it. It brings me to a lake, the water looks like glass reflecting the trees and the darkening sky. It is so peaceful, an alluring sense of peace wash over as I start to walk to the body of water. As I stepped into the water the stinging cold shocked me out of the trance I was in. Was I about to drown myself? I shake my head, I’m probably just tired and not thinking straight. I continue to follow the path that just ends with a large tree. The tree has strange markings at the base of the trunk, almost like animal claw marks but they were too big to be an animal. I ran my fingers over the marks, sap gathered at my fingertips, the cuts were fresh. A cold shiver ran through my back and backed away from the tree. I walked back the way I came and found a hollow tree that wasn’t there before. Exhaustion washes over me, this seemed a safe place to rest. I crawl into the hollow recess of the tree and tuck my legs in, noticing that they had dried blood and cuts on them. I could have cared less, I used my bag as a pillow and fell asleep.<br/>
I have no idea how long I was asleep but I woke quickly when I heard a horrible scream/crying sound, it seemed so close. I scrambled out of the tree and ran away from the sound. Fear that it might be a hungry animal looking for food. The cry sounds off again but it sounds closer than before. I push myself to run faster into the dark, I trip over roots and rocks as the crying chases me always behind me. Before I know it I run into a clearing in the forest. In the middle was a large house, no not house, mansion. I run to the door and throw it open and go inside. As I close the door and the crying stops or at least quiets down as I entered. I took a deep breath to calm myself. As I looked around I noticed that the place looked lived in not like the outside, which was beaten by the elements and seemed like it was about to collapse. Inside was quite the opposite, curiosity got the better of me and went deeper into the house. The place was absolutely beautiful, it had hanging pictures of people in fancy clothing, no doubt those were the people who owned this place. The house had a  Victorian feeling to it but I also noticed modern things like electrical sockets and lightbulb fixtures. I was absolutely captivated by the house's beauty that I completely forgot that I  had been chased by a crying beast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>